


At a Random Point in Time

by smilejollyroger



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gore, M/M, exactly as it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilejollyroger/pseuds/smilejollyroger
Summary: Ardyn gave Cor his heart.





	At a Random Point in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Communion.

At a random point in time, Ardyn gave Cor his heart.

And it was all Cor could do to stare blankly at the pale still-beating organ dripping black ichor all over his floor, Ardyn’s gaze pinning him in place and faint noises like whalesong filling his ears. He knew Ardyn’s claim to immortality was legitimate, but -

His heart. Ardyn’s actual heart. It still resembled a normal heart (one not ravaged by the Starscourge), even if it was bulging comically in places along the vessels and he could make out _shapes_ crawling underneath the tissues.

Why?

He must have said it aloud. Ardyn holds his heart further out to him.

Cor should not take it. It’s covered - no, _composed_ of daemons that could attack him and potentially infect him with a disease nobody has succeeded in finding a cure for so far. Ardyn’s flippant tone echoed in his head; he’d asked before, out of curiosity. The once-healer maintained that he held dominion over them (until death, at which some of them would attempt to escape and find new hosts or prey) though they tested his patience now and then, opportunistic creatures they were. With Ardyn pretty much bleeding out before him, the edge they stood upon thinned with every drop.

There’s a reason for this. A certain stiffness in his posture, like he was trying to keep himself upright until Cor either took it or watched him die waiting.

So he reached out with both hands, and let Ardyn’s heart slide into them.

It’s heavy. Warm. Throbbing in ways a normal heart should not. He flicked his gaze up to Ardyn’s, gauging his response as he slowly brought the heart closer to himself. Ardyn merely leaned forward, shuffling along the floor until he could rest his head on Cor’s chest, whalesong rising and falling in time to their breaths as they gradually matched each other’s rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet was the first thing I wrote for FFXV, but it ended up getting posted later. It's funny, how the world works.


End file.
